Anhelos
by Shu-Ariadha
Summary: Drabble. Una mirada y un silencio, que convierten la nada en un todo, universo se sensaciones cuyo amor lo supera todo. La sincronía que se teje a partir de los hilos que forja el destino y que nadie puede escapar. Y tú, te darás una oportunidad para amar?


Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, y desgraciadamente tampoco sus preciosos personajes.

 **~Perdón por aprender a quererte en tan poco tiempo, pero es que encajaste perfectamente con lo que nunca busqué, pero siempre necesité.~**

 **Mario Benedetti**

 _Anhelos_

Uryuu lo sentía, al fin había llegado el día. Después de múltiples ataques entre los dos junto con las innumerables burlas e insultos que ocultaban en el fondo lo que ninguno de ellos se atrevían a decir. Pero cruzar esa línea era peligroso, en las vidas discontinuas de Ichigo Y Uryuu lo inesperado se convirtió de a poco en una rutina que era-al fin y al cabo-una constante en el que ellos se hallaban en una especie de zona de confort.

Desde el principio, el romper ese muro y reconocer esos roces furtivos de manos junto con las miradas cargadas de "algo más" era un paso que ni el Shinigami ni el Quincy osaban dar. Por las noches y cuando el sueño no llegaba, ellos fantaseaban con armarse de valor y confesarlo todo; sin embargo siempre estaba el temor al rechazo, al desprecio que arruinaría todo lo que tenían que en retrospectiva era casi nada. A pesar de vivir aventuras juntos-peleando lado a lado- no eran mas que compañeros, casi rozando la amistad y era ese fino hilo lo que más atesoraban.

Se suponía que sería siempre así, los dos por su lado y sus fantasías (que compartían sin saberlo) seguirían siendo un gran "Imposible" que se proyectaba en sus mentes cada vez que estaban cerca. Se suponía que todo seguiría igual….hasta que ocurrió el soñado punto de quiebre. La epifanía vino a Ichigo luego de casi desaparecer por completo en las manos de un enemigo particularmente fuerte, y fue allí-en el límite de su existencia- en el que se dio cuenta de que el mundo no era así. No todo era blanco y negro y no todo podría irse al carajo al armarse de valentía y amar. Amar, lo amaba con todo el corazón-un amor nuevo, que nunca antes había experimentado- y si lo rechazaban no podría hacer nada; sufriría por un amor que no fue, sin embargo peor sería lamentarse en lo que pudo ser.

Por eso Uryuu lo supo, cuando esa mañana el Shinigami le dijo que en el receso lo encontrara en la azotea y luego simplemente se fue sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Una emoción que nunca sintió antes se instaló en él, leves temblores le recorrían todo el cuerpo, pero finalmente se obligó a recomponerse y no le quedó otra que esperar el paso del tiempo cuyos minutos parecían haberse convertido en horas. Cuando –luego de lo que pareció una eternidad-tocó el receso, espero a que todos se dispersaran para luego dirigirse al lugar acordado.

En la Azotea se encontró con el pelinaranja que observaba tranquilamente las nubes hasta que prestó su atención al recién llegado. Ambos se miraron el silencio, hipnotizados ya que no había nadie alrededor que rompiera su burbuja que los mantenía ajenos al mundo, hasta que Uryuu se aclaró la garganta y finalmente pudo hacer que su cerebro le permitiera hablar saliendo como un leve murmullo al principio:

-Así que Kurosaki…para qué me querías aquí?

El Shinigami no respondió, solo lo siguió mirando fijamente mientras avanzaba hacia él. Uno, dos pasos y una y dos miradas llenas de ese "algo más" que ya no podían ocultar, los metros se convirtieron en centímetros hasta que finalmente el muro desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido y ellos se estaban abrasando…besándose como si no hubiese tiempo, ya nada importaba más que ellos dos. Sus cuerpos se relajaron de una tensión que no sabían que tenían, como si dos partes se unieran cumpliendo la voluntad del destino al unir finalmente sus almas.

Más tarde se sentarían a charlar-aun abrazados y sin querer separarse-de lo que les depararía el futuro, de planes y demás cosas que no resultaban tan importante como compartir ese momento en el tiempo. Ese momento de amor.


End file.
